Prank'd
Prank'd Is the very first episode of the lastest Series 21. In this episode The Chuckle Brothers Keep getting pranked by Kurt Kitchen the star of the TV Show Prank'd so they decide to pay him back. Plot Paul has to wait for Barry to finish recording Cash In The Dustbin. After all the faffing about they make it to the police station where they get picked out in the suspect list and taken to the office where they fess what they did years ago. But all this was Kurt Kitchen pranking them from the show Prank'd from earlier on. Melda thanks them and gives them a Prank'd toilet seat. Kurt comes to get melda to sort his sneeze while saying hello to The Chuckles. Paul takes his snot and sells it on sneeze bay for 20 quid, The news comes on about aliens but the power cuts off and a real alien comes in. Paul decides to eat his crisps before they get abducted but ends up fighting. it was Kurt again from the same show. Paul is mad. Kurt comes in for a hand shake but Paul gets pranked again. He shouts melda and threatens her by saying if you don't give me a helicopter then hes leaving. Soon it turns into a argument about The Chuckles being better than Kurt and that they should have their own TV show. Paul and Barry over hears this and they both try to get out the door. Kurt apologises and says he will behave. Melda gives him a trip to Spas In Their Eyes. The Chuckles are still trying to get out the door which they eventually do. Paul has a idea of pranking Kurt, Film it and get their own TV show. They dress up as two Swedish beauty people for their show Chuck'd. and go in to sort the women by removing hairs with tongs put cat food and ice cream on her and slosh paint on her while filming as well. Kurt comes in and they finally realise they pranked the wrong person. Melda wakes up and is angry when it was The Chukcles after Kurt watches it. Melda gives the perfect show for them called Stop Crime where Paul and Barry's prank is turned into a crime. Trivia/Goofs. *Prank'd is a real life TV show and this episode is based off it. *Who would invent a site called Sneeze Bay? Ugh!. *Sneeze Bay is obviously fake. *Kurt Kitchen's real name is Colin Smith *Kurt Kitchen met Melda when he was doing his paper round in Manchester. *How would they do the alien prank in Paul and Barry's house?. It's impossible because Paul and Barry would see the cast and crew. So how they made sure they didn't know and still film and get it in their house is beyond amazing. *Melda has the power to get rid of TV actors even though she is a producer and not a director. *The Prank'd toilet seat could be fake since a toilet seat isn't a good item to sell to kids or adults unless its a prank one. *Surely, when you are questioned at the police station, you have to look the same to be considered. Paul and Barry are quite different Watch the episode below! Category:Series 21 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written By Julia Kent Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances